Christmas Shoot
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Rhyme McAdams and her sister Harmony have a special Christmas themed shoot planned for their boyfriends, Jonah and Avi Beck. The photos and outfits planned for them, weren't what the boys expected from them.


**Christmas Shoot  
**Chapter One - "Beginning Poses"

Jonah Beck, put simply, was unsure of himself going into this photoshoot his girlfriend set up. At first she had _insisted_ that she heard nothing but good reviews about the company, and told Jonah it could count as a Christmas present to her since she didn't want another piece of rice with her name on it. After talking with Andi about the boy, she knew he had trouble breaking habits.

So he had reluctantly agreed to a _slightly_ sexy photoshoot with his girlfriend. Nothing was going out to the public so they would have it to themselves. It was midday when they arrived and the snow was heavy outside, so stepping into the warmth was relaxing.

Inside was a pretty and unsuspecting view, a large open space with some high quality camera equipment and rows upon rows of different outfits for different clients. It was obvious that the place was well used by the budget, especially when they saw the stage area. Coated in a thick layer of frosty white fake snow glittering and looking so close to real, a large red sleigh sitting in the middle with a glossy finish and fine golden accents that made it look amazingly beautiful. Around it were some neatly wrapped presents falling out of a large sac nearby that was half out of frame. Behind it a large white fir tree just in front of the backdrop of a bright little cottage town, all of this working to make the stage Christmassy and pretty.

Jonah thought it was all well and good after that, but the thought of doing a sexy shoot was still unnerving. He was still a teenager after all, something that was only making him feel _more _awkward. Even if the thought of Rhyme in a sexy costume was a thought he had enjoyed for _days_.

"R-Really Rhyme? Isn't this picture going to be a little _too _revealing?" Jonah blushed, with it only getting worse when he saw his little brother talking with Rhyme's little sister. "W-why are Avi and Harmony here! I t-thought this was going to be just us?"

"They said it was cheaper for a group shot!" Rhyme answered, blushing softly. She was at the clothes rack looking over her outfit for the shoot and it was a _lot_ shorter than she had imagined. "Wh-what's your costume? I think mine is Mrs. Claus but it's kind of hard to tell..."

"T-The photographer put mine in the change room… said that he wanted it to be a nice surprise for you, when I came out in it…" Jonah replied awkward. He had seen hers and it was _skimpy_, and if the directors thought his was going to be more surprising then it scared him a little.

Rhyme wiggled her outfit at Jonah with a teasing smirk. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't want to see me in _this!_"

Jonah blushed.

"I-I love what you're in now too!" He attempted, trying to ignore the way his cock was twitching.

"I'm sure," Rhyme giggled with lust lacing her voice, turning around to one of the change rooms. She started towards it, grinning at Jonah over her shoulder. "Go get changed, hotstuff, and I'll meet you out here looking all sexy for you!"

Avi side-stepped closer to his big brother, eyes locked on Rhyme's ass as she walked. "You're _soooo_ lucky Jo-jo."

"Avi!" Jonah blushed, punching his little brother's shoulder.

"What? They're both hot! Whatever… Does this look like the right costume to you?" He held up a clothes hanger that held almost no clothes at all. Just a pair of underwear that had no back besides two black straps and a fluffy brown tail, a pair of antlers and a kinky red collar with something inscribed onto a small golden tag. Avi read it before but wasn't going to repeat it. His heart was beating hard showing Jonah this, wondering if his brother was imagining him in the outfit. "It's, uh, re-really… uh…"

"R-Revealing?" Jonah blushed, with the teen subconsciously picturing Avi in said outfit.

Avi nodded, somewhat _excited_ to try it on. "It's gonna show off my butt! Think the tail will cover my hole?"

"I think that's the point of the tail… but I guess we won't see until you try it on." Jonah responded, wondering what HIS was going to be like more, now.

With a smirk the young blond ran off to his change room, leaving his throbbing big brother standing there and looking at three of the now closed door change rooms that held his girlfriend and their younger siblings. Jonah's mind abuzz with images of them wearing those slutty, revealing outfits. His body started moving on its own towards the last change room where his outfit was stored, though he badly wanted to just sneak into Rhyme's room and watch her changing into that tiny outfit. Or even into Avi's, in order to get a good feel of Avi's little ass as he slipped into almost nothing. However, he forced himself into his own and locked the door before backing against it with a long sigh.

Jonah's hands moved to his crotch, palming his aching hard cock as it begged for freedom and release. He didn't even think about it when he unbuckled his belt before yanking down his skinny jeans, needing to get out of them as fast as he could. The teen wasn't entirely sure what had led him to wear skinnies on a day like this. He should have worn sweats, because the skinny jeans were _way_ too tight on his dick, but even removing them didn't help.

So he marched across the room to stand in front of a mirror, debating whether he was going to love or hate this. But when he saw his own bulge in the reflection, the boy giggled. Knowing that he was doing this for Rhyme and she wanted to show off her body like this was rather exciting.

On the counter was a neatly folded pile of 'fabric' that his eyes slowly drifted to, bringing back his blush. A santa hat gave it all away, though it _really_ should have been obvious he'd be a slutty Santa.

"Woah…" Jonah picked up the shorts for his outfit and swallowed hard.

He had expected a little _more _fabric.

They were a bright red with fluffy white cuffs and a belt design around the hem. Problem was that they were extremely tight looking and shorter than his boxer briefs. So those would have to go if he wanted to fit into these, which made Jonah both throb and gulp. Not wanting any camera on his _naked_ body, Jonah stripped in a flash and got into the tight shorts, moaning softly as they tightly gripped his aching hard dick. The length fully showed off through the fabric. No bulge or tent, just the complete outline of his cock in full detail. All six-inches of his cut cock, throbbing pink head trying to peek out of the hem and all.

He was pretty sure in the right angle, you could _see _the head through the thin fabric.

"Holy shit… this is hotter than I thought!" He hissed somewhat excitedly, licking his lips at the view of his own dick like that. The teen kind of hoping Avi's jock was just as tight if not tighter. Though it was the thought of Rhyme's outfit being this tight that had Jonah releasing a _deep _moan. "T-This is going to be _soooo _hot…"

Jonah quickly peeled off his shirt and threw it on the ground, flexing his ripped body in the mirror hoping his defined body would show off perfectly on camera. Since he rarely took shirtless photos that weren't a blur. It wasn't planned but no one even managed to get a clear picture. He picked up the outfit shirt, finding it to be an open crop-top of sorts with a similar design with a fluffy trim. It was short enough to show off Jonah's six-pack perfectly while capturing his muscular body, not even hiding his biceps. One thing he liked was that it even came with a hoodie. In spite of that he put on the Santa hat and flopped it to the right.

Wearing so little and showing off so much felt so unreal for Jonah, so when he exited the change room all eyes were _instantly_ on him. Two girls' eyes locked into his raging erection while Avi was stuck on his brother's abs.

Similarly, Jonah was staring at the three of them in utter lust. Wondering if he would get through this shoot without shooting a load through this tight outfit.

Looking at them all, he wasn't sure where to start or _which _was going to make him nut first.

Eventually his eyes stopped on Harmony McAdams, his girlfriend's little sister. Her curvy young body was tightly hugged by a one-piece green dress that _just_ came down her ass, its red trimming hiding the goodies from sight. A pair of red striped socks covered her slender legs, leading Jonah's eyes up and down her body. He had never looked at Harmony like that before but found himself loving the sight. At her age the costume did little for her tits, simply hugging them tighter to Harmony's body. Though it was cuter than sexy, the little green hat made him chuckle.

The teen boy decided that it was a good look for the younger girl, even if it could have shown a little more of her assets.

In her hand was a fine red leash that led down onto his own little brother. Well, leash wasn't the right word there. Reins was more like it, adding to the humor because Avi was on his hands and knees showing off a little. His nose had a small red dot and a few painted on freckles that Jonah found cute, especially the little antlers decorating his head. However, Avi's entire body was laid bare for all eyes to see. His lean, smooth boyish body completely naked besides a tight black jockstrap with a tail on top that in fact did _nothing_ to hide his hole. Not that Jonah could see it yet. Avi's round ass was pushed out and wiggling since the showoff loved doing that enough as it is, but now it was really working on his big brother. Peeking to the side, Jonah perved on Avi's crotch and was glad to see his jock was extremely tight as well, outlining his rock hard cock to show off some good detail. His was tenting slightly but not much as the fabric wouldn't allow much movement.

It, unlike with Harmony, didn't make him think cute, it instead made him think of his little brothers in a way that big brother's _shouldn't_. What he wanted to do to that tail covered ass was frowned upon in _most _countries.

However, it was Rhyme that took away his breath.

It was _barely _hiding anything. The director had gone all out with the outfit in Jonah's mind, with the man choosing a thin almost see through red lace lingerie bra with a fluffy white trip tied together by a simple black cord that had two pom-poms. One little tug on those and the whole thing would fall away. The fabric seemingly was just held on by a pair of red straps that went over her shoulders and down her back, connecting with the red lacy fabric that ran around the bottom of the bra. Annie turned slightly and gave her boyfriend a giggle when she revealed that a side on view showed a decent amount of her breasts.

Something that had the Beck Brother's _throbbing_.

The side view let Jonah's eyes follow down Rhyme's smooth hips to what had to be the shortest skirt he had ever seen. It was the same material as her bra and didn't even make it half way down her ass, showing off the bare cheeks that made his mouth water. Sadly she _was_ still covered up by a red g-string below that hiding her details from the boys. Two red cords on either leg ran down into the rest of the outfit, but Jonah's eyes were stuck between Rhyme's juicy as fuck ass and perky tits. The outfit was finished off with a pair of lacy white stockings, which except for the thickness of the top section was almost see through and only worked to make her legs look slightly paler.

The teen struggled to stop his cock from throbbing itself to completion and shooting right then and there. This view was _way _better than the one-piece she wore when they weren't swimming. Although there was no stopping a dark patch of precum soaking the front.

"You're leaking bro." Avi giggled, smirking at his older brother.

"I-I think I'm gonna cum-" Jonah blurted out, legs shivering. His teeth were grit as he struggled, knowing that taking even a step might make him shoot.

"Well unless someone wants to help him, we need to get going." The photographer responded, chuckling as he saw the struggle on the faces of the two Beck Brothers. Rhyme _owed _him for this. "Um, Avi was it? Go help your brother, I don't want the girls ruining their makeup!"

Avi groaned but headed for his older brother, the younger of the two Beck boys grabbing Jonah's arm and dragging the teenager back into the change room that Jonah had just left. Shutting the door behind him. "Seriously Jo-Jo, couldn't even _get _to the photos? And why didn't you wank it before you came, like I did…" Avi teased.

"I didn't think it would be _th-this_ hot!" Jonah whined, lowering his shorts without a second thought.

They were no stranger to doing this sort of thing.

The whining turned into slight begging, as Jonah continued. "Ju-just get rid of it quickly! No teasing with your stupid tongue this time. Ugh that outfit… why are you so… soo-"

"Hot? Sexy as all _fuck_?"

Jonah whined louder, "Oh cut it out, brat. Suck it already!"

Chuckling, Avi dropped down to his knees in front of his older brother before leaning in and capturing the mushroom head of Jonah's six-inch cock into his mouth and began working on it. The older teen blushing as he took in the antlers and the red nose of the boy sucking his cock head. Avi bobbed up and down a little, humming softly and locking eyes with Jonah. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard, working his little tongue around the head to torment his brother. Jonah _loved_ it, no matter how much he may tell Avi to make it quick.

"G-God you're so_-_" Jonah grunted low, bucking his hips unintentionally. His girthy cock pumped deeper into Avi's mouth, who moaned and parted his lips to accept more of his brother's length.

"Mm," He pulled off with a pop and started using one hand to beat his brother's meat, licking along the shaft like the talented cocksucker he was. "If you needed to cum that bad you shoulda shot already!"

"S-Shut it Avi…" Jonah groaned, grabbing the back of his little brother's head and needily beginning to face fuck him.

Avi's eyes rolled back, falling into a mode of pure pleasure taking the cock deep down his all too willing throat, pushing forward to deepthroat Jonah needily. His red nose burying in Jonah's trimmed bush each time his big brother would fuck his mouth. Moaning around the cock with a little gag, Avi managed. "Cum… please!"

Almost as if it was a case of ask and you shall receive, Jonah _lasted _only a little longer before moaning loudly and firing his thick load into his little brother's mouth. A liquid that Avi _happily _began swallowing down, making sure that he was able to get every drop of the older Beck boy's cum. While they normally preferred to finish on each other's chest or face, Avi was going to take any chance that he could get some of his brother's baby batter.

He wanted to know the taste before some girl _stopped _Jonah from feeding him.

As Jonah pulled out and tucked his _still_ hard cock away, Avi stuck out his tongue to show it coated with ropes of cum. Something he loved to do, teasing his brother before swallowing it.

"Ready to _shoot_ some photos now, Jo-Jo? You could have lasted out there, I bet." Avi said teasingly, "You just wanted your sexy brother on your dick some more."

Jonah blushed, since Avi was _slightly _true. "N-N-Not really, I was _really _struggling out there…"

Avi simply rolled his eyes at his older brother, before wiping his mouth and leaving the change room. With a covered up and now softened Jonah following him out of their moments later. The older teen blushing heavily as he saw the girls and photographer, looking at him. "S-Sorry about that…"

The four teenagers were guided down from the change rooms and onto the mainstage, all four put into position by a very careful hand that avoided touching any of their assets. No wonder they had gotten good reviews, not taking the chance to openly touch up the teenage bodies but fully allowing them to feel up each other. He was meticulous getting them into the right poses, however, taking a few minutes on each of them trying to get things perfect.

He wanted Jonah's abs to _pop_ and Avi's ass to show off its perfect round smoothness, while showing off every inch of the girls' bodies best they could on camera. Once they were in the correct spot, he winked at the younger girl. Since Harmony had been _very _specific that Jonah's abs and Avi's ass were to be on display, with the girl having slipped the man some extra money in order to do so.

Jonah sat in the sleigh on the left seat, leaning slightly towards the right so a light caught his chest and casting a shadow over his chest that made the muscle pop, showing off the rich detail of his olive-white skin. Shirt pulled open just enough to show off his nipples, something the others all loved. Rhyme was directed into his lap, sitting just on the boy's knees and leaning back to show off her curves and long legs, spread slightly apart to reveal her almost lack of dress. She giggled as Jonah groped her a little since his hands weren't given much direction yet. He looked relaxed at last propping one arm on the sleigh and the other on Rhyme's ass.

Meanwhile the younger two were out of the sleigh, Harmony standing by the fir tree and Avi, of course, driving the thing. Harmony was side-on, turned to show off her ass and young breasts as she hung an ornament on the tree with a cheeky expression. One leg raised up behind her to show off a little under her skirt. Avi wasn't _too_ happy that he was on his hands and knees at the front of the sleigh, his ass aimed back for Rhyme and Jonah to stare at. Both able to see his tight pale hole.

The photographer took his reins and led them up for Jonah to hold onto, giving him a little control over his little brother. Playfully he gave the boy a tug, raising Avi's chest to show off his pale pink nipples and make a face.

"Yes! That! Hold him right there… a _little_ higher. Aaaaand stop!" The photographer watched Avi's body through the camera, careful to get it just right. "Perfect! He looks amazing! A real bottom for his brother!"

"Heyyy!" Avi pouted.

Harmony giggled from the pout. "Why are you protesting, you are one for Jonah!"

Once they were all settled, the four were told to put on their best faces. Avi went with something slutty, eyes rolled back slightly and tongue peeking out of his open mouth. Harmony wore a cheeky O-shape, using one hand to cover her mouth a little. Rhyme looked happy and content in her man's lap, one hand feeling up his solid chest slowly. Then there was Jonah testing a few different expressions. A hard, sexy one of a stoic Santa staring straight forward with his piercing green eyes, then a softer chuckle that showed off his deep dimples and teeth.

"Perfection, all of you! You're one of the easiest groups I've worked with!" The photographer grinned, loving the way the group were getting into it. "How about we change up those facial expressions though, don't be afraid to go _all out. _Especially you girls…"

A cheeky Rhyme leaned in to kiss Jonah's cheek, her hand slipping lower to wrap around his cock.

Meanwhile, Harmony bent down onto the ground and leaned over to pretend she was opening a present. Lifting her short skirt up to show off her ass underneath, covered only by some red-and-white striped panties with a candy cane on the front. Not to mention what was hidden _inside_ for the boys to find later.

With the girl hoping that Avi's 'candy cane' would _enjoy_ it enough to want her _after _the shoot.

The photographer moved them into a new pose soon after getting a few shots. Standing Jonah next to the sleigh feeling himself up and sticking his crotch out, Rhyme and Hayley cuddled together on the seat with their perky tits touching for a sexy _nearly_ lesbian shot. Avi leaned over the edge, chin on his arms and butt wiggling like a happy dog watching the two. Fully aware that the camera was on his ass numerous times getting a good few shots of smoothness, as well as his hole.

Jonah flexed when the camera centered on him, getting some nice model shots of his exposed body with the camera _loving_ his abs and crotch shots. A few facial pics, even. Some grins, a few pouts and some of what he called 'TJ faces' of a surly but firm look. With the 'TJ face' being copied by the younger of the Beck brothers, the best he could. Avi was a little freaked out when he found out that he was a dead ringer for a younger TJ Kippen, and had basically screamed and demanded answers from his parents if he was adopted.

Soon the camera moved onto the girls, getting shots of their sexy embrace and lips drawing near with lustful expressions. Getting a close up of their tits and panties pressed together, something the boy's were moaning at the view of.

Then finally came the last group shot, at least for now.

This one was finally going to get them a little _closer _to each other, with the director sitting Jonah on the edge of the sleigh, so his crotch was hanging off with enough room on either side for another individual. With a grin, he directed the girls to get into said position with Harmony and Rhyme getting onto their knees. Gently, the photographer directed them to pucker their lips before he lightly pushed their heads in until their lips were coming into contact with Jonah's thin fabric covered cock. He ignored the moan coming from the teenage boy, before turning his attention back to the younger Beck boy. Motioning for the boy to get down on all fours with his tailed ass pointing in Jonah's direction. As Avi got into this position, the photographer reconnected the leash and handed it over to Jonah.

The man gets Jonah to tug on the leash enough to make Avi's back pull back.

"I could _so_ pound you holding this thing…" Jonah hissed under his breath to Avi, hoping the photographer didn't hear.

However, he did. "Oh I'll mark that down for a shoot after your solos! I think the girls will _love_ looking back on a rough Santa… Rhyme did you still want the one with Jonah and Avi naked, on all fours with you holding their leashes?"

Rhyme giggled, glancing at Jonah's shocked expression. "Can we throw in one for Harmony, too?"


End file.
